Membantu cinta sejati
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Aelita menawarkan untuk mengajar Odd bagaimana untuk memprogram Supercomputer, Odd cuba untuk menafikan tawaran itu, tetapi Aelita perubahan sedikit. Apa yang akan berlaku di antara mereka? XANA akan membiarkan mereka hidup? 'Pahlawan' akan terus hidup ini? Rated K Bahasa yang mungkin tidak sesuai untuk semua peringkat umur. NOTIS: CABANG BARU SOON!
1. Chapter 1

"Hei Odd!" Aelita berteriak.

"Puteri," Odd menjawab. "Adakah sesuatu perkara itu?"

"Saya mahu tahu jika anda mahu belajar bagaimana untuk program Supercomputer?"

Odd adalah dumbstruck. Beliau telah berfikir tentang meminta tetapi tidak pernah kerana dia fikir bahawa Jeremy tidak akan membiarkan dia belajar bagaimana untuk menjalankan Supercomputer. Odd ketawa.

"Apa yang begitu lucu Odd?"

"Bahawa saya telah memikirkan tentang bertanya bagaimana, tetapi tidak pernah kerana saya fikir kamu berdua akan mengatakan 'tidak'."

"Maka apabila Aku telah pernah berkata tidak kepada anda?"

"Point diambil, tetapi apa tentang," Odd melihat sekeliling sebelum dia berbisik, "XANA?"

"Apa dia?" Aelita bersandar masuk

Odd memandang sekeliling lagi sebelum juga bersandar dan bercakap dalam bisikan menjawab, "Maksud saya jika saya belajar bagaimana untuk memprogram Supercomputer dan cetak saya di Lyoko boleh menyahaktifkan menara, seperti anda, maka dia akan menyerang saya dengan jumlah daya yang sama dia menyerang anda atau Jeremy dengan, "pemikiran Ganjil seketika kemudian menambah," mungkin lebih kerana saya telah melindungi anda, cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan dendam terhadap saya, dan bagaimana pula dengan anda? Sekarang kita perlu mempunyai pengawal Lyoko bagi kami berdua, jadi anda mendapat Yumi dan saya mendapat Ulrich. itu tidak adalah cukup jika kita mendapat dikelilingi maka kedua-dua kami mempunyai untuk membuat berehat untuk menara. dan kemudian apa? Kami kedua-duanya akan mempunyai untuk berurusan dengan raksasa tidak syak lagi "

Aelita disenyapkan dia. "Odd. Jika apa-apa yang akan lebih baik bagi kamu, bagi saya, dan untuk kita. Jika anda boleh menyahaktifkan menara serta saya, XANA akan mencuba dan mendapatkan kedua-dua kita, bukan hanya saya, tidak anda lihat Ganjil? "

Oh ... Ini tidak boleh baik! Pemikiran Odd, jadi dia telah mengambil kepalanya di tangannya dan berkata dengan ketawa bukan lucu, "Seperti kata pepatah:" Saya buta seperti kelawar ", jadi tidak."

"Odd, I Love You. Oh Tuhan, saya telah disayangi you so much!" Aelita jatuh ke tangannya. "Adakah anda suka saya?"

Odd mengeluh kemudian berkata, "Ya."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, anda hanya meletakkan ini di sini dan bahawa terdapat, dan di sana! Sekarang anda telah mendapat ia!" Aelita dipancarkan pada teman lelakinya.  
"Okay sekarang mari saya cuba ini keluar." Ganjil cepat ditaip dalam perintah. "Aelita jika program Bugs pada saya membatalkan segala-galanya! Got ia?"  
"Got it! Sekarang pergi mendapatkan bersedia untuk saya untuk vertualize anda pada Lyoko!"  
"Baiklah, tetapi terlebih dahulu ..." Ganjil memberikan Aelita ciuman panjang ghairah mendalam, sebelum dia menuju ke bilik pengimbas. "Sedia!"  
"Virtualization!" Suara Aelita berbunyi!  
Ganjil maya pada Ais Sektor Lyoko, dan mengambil melihat sekeliling. "Tiada apa-apa yang baru setakat ini, Puteri." Semua 2 Labah-labah Tarantula tiba-tiba, 5 Bloks, 10 Kanklerats, dan 3 Mantas muncul! "OH crap! Aelita?"  
"Sudah bekerja di atasnya! Autorelay program? Set! Pemasa Virtualization? Set! Lihat anda tidak lama lagi Ganjil!"  
"Ganjil? Ini adalah Jeremy. Sesuatu sehingga?"  
"Yeh! Saya akan memberitahu anda apa! Satu palang pintu dari LOT A raksasa ADIL muncul entah dari mana!"  
Garis was quiet untuk kali kedua. "OH, NO WAY! DUA PULUH raksasa? BAGAIMANA INI BOLEH TELAH LULUS MELALUI KOMPUTER INI? Oh tunggu! Saya tahu bagaimana. Saya tidak mempunyai unlimiter ditetapkan lagi. Baiklah mari kita lihat di sini."  
"Heck YEAH! KITA PERLU BANTUAN, ASAP! DAN CALL AS BEBERAPA TEKSI darn SELAGI PADA ANDA IT!"  
"Pada ia!"  
Aelita virtualizes atas Ganjil serta Ganjil Hoverboard. Sebagai jam tangan Ganjil beliau vertualize, dan sesuatu semasa dia Virtualizing, notis Ganjil. saman beliau adalah seperti guaman dan guaman beliau yang dicampurkan, manakala hoverboard beliau kekal dengan cara yang sama ia sentiasa. "Um, Aelita?"  
"Um, Ganjil?"  
"Adakah terdapat sesuatu yang berbeza tentang melihat anda?" Mereka berdua bertanya pada masa yang sama. Keliru dengan kedua-dua mereka bertanyakan soalan yang sama, mereka melihat lebih sesuai mereka sendiri.  
"Nah, ini adalah baru!" Berteriak Aelita mencari lebih saman barunya. Saman barunya masih terutamanya merah jambu, tetapi dengan ungu di dalamnya sekarang untuk. Beliau juga mempunyai telinga kucing, ekor kucing, dan lengan dan kaki seperti Ganjil.  
"Ya. Sudah tentu berdegup lama saya!" Ganjil telah tertangguh ungu sebagai warna utama, tetapi bukannya jalur cahaya beliau ungu dia mempunyai jalur merah jambu, dan beliau juga mendapat Elven umpama telinga. "Membantu untuk dipadankan Puteri saya!"  
Aelita hanya chucked. "Membantu untuk dipadankan Putera saya!"  
"Mari kita menguji keluar ini!" Ganjil berdiri dan menembak salah satu anak panah laser, atau supaya dia berfikir ... "Huh? Arrow laser saya adalah merah jambu! Mengapa?" Ganjil menonton sebagai Arrow memberi kesan pada Tarantula dan meletupkan ia dengan tenaga merah jambu. "Umm ... Aelita tidak yang kelihatan seperti tenaga anda feild apabila ia memberi kesan?"  
"Ya! Ia tidak ... Hmm ... saya akan mempunyai untuk berfikir mengenai perkara ini ... Tetapi semasa saya berbuat demikian! Deham!" Aelita lanched bola elektrik keritik ke arah Kanklerats, dan apabila ia memberi kesan pada satu elektrik coursed seluruh daripada Kanklerats. "Well, saya akan mengatakan bahawa yang baru!"  
"Ya. Wonder jika saya boleh berbuat demikian!" Ganjil berteriak.  
"Nah, cuba!" Aelita digalakkan.  
"Electric Ball!" Ganjil membentuk bulatan elektrik di tangannya dan dilancarkan ke arah Mantas. Bulatan kesan pada salah satu Mantas dan elektrik coursed melalui semua tiga kanklerats seperti. Ganjil adalah begitu kagum dia tryed melakukannya dengan kedua-dua tangan. "Double bola elektrik!" dia ditembak dua bola elektrik masa ini dan memberi kesan kepada Labah-labah Tarantula, dan Bloks. "Ya kami okay!"  
"Ya, tetapi sekarang kita dapat melihat apa yang menara XANA diaktifkan jika dia mempunyai ..."  
"Betul jauh Puteri! Hanya memberi saya tangan anda dan mematikan kita akan pergi!" Aelita memberinya tangan beliau dan beliau membantu beliau sehingga ke hoverboard. "Di sini kita pergi!" Ganjil berlumba melalui Sektor Ais.  
"Tidak!" Aelita menunjukkan kepada merah menara bercahaya.  
"Guess kita meniup pihak mengalu-alukan XANA! Dan ia seperti satu memalukan 'menyebabkan saya sorta mahu untuk bertarung lebih raksasa."  
"Kay Saya akan pergi menyahaktifkan menara. Jadilah segera kembali cinta saya." Ganjil memberikannya ciuman cepat dan crouched berwaspada untuk bahaya. Soon Aelita muncul dan menara bertukar dari merah ke putih. "Kay adalah anda bersedia untuk pulang ke rumah puteri?" Aelita memberi kelulusan cepat dan mendapat bersedia untuk menghantar bola elektrik melalui Ganjil. Ganjil mendapat bersedia untuk menembak Aelita dengan anak panah tenaga kemudian teringat raksasa sakit pergi melalui sebelum mereka mati dari satu tembakan tenaga, jadi dia ditukar kepada bola elektrik serta.  
Aelita dikira. "Satu, Dua, Tiga!" Mereka melancarkan bola elektrik di antara satu sama lain dan devertualized diri.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well adalah lebih daripada untuk tawar-menawar!" Odd berteriak.

"Awak memberitahu saya!" Aelita balas.

"Tunggu anda dua daripada pengimbas kerana anda mendapat devirtualized oleh raksasa atau kerana anda dinyahaktifkan menara dan kemudian devertualized dirimu?" Ulrich meminta kerana dia berjalan masuk

"Kami dinyahaktifkan menara." Odd dan Aelita balas pada masa yang sama.

"Nah, yang tahu Ganjil boleh menjaga sepuluh raksasa dirinya?" Ulrich bergurau sekitar.

"Hei sekarang! Ulrich anda tahu lebih baik daripada untuk mengusik Ganjil." Aelita paip.

"Apa kamu berdua sekarang? Sedang berkasih-kasihan?" Ulrich dicabar, tetapi semua Odd dan Aelita tidak merenung dia dengan ungkapan tegas, jadi Ulrich tercetus ketawa.

"Minda memberitahu kita apa yang kelakar?" Odd terputus.

"Kamu berdua begitu disegerakkan bahawa kamu berdua hampir sentiasa mempunyai ungkapan yang sama! Kamu berdua soooooo kepala atas tumit antara satu sama lain ..." Ulrich terpaksa berhenti disebabkan patut ketawa, kemudian meneruskan. "Bahawa ia hallarious!"

"Oh memberikan mereka Ulrich rehat! Jika mereka maka mungkin kita boleh memberi mereka beberapa privasi."

"Yumi anda pasti tentang itu?"

"YA SAYA PASTI!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tiada masa untuk itu Yumi." Suara Jeremy berbunyi. "Saya mahu anda semua untuk pergi ke Lyoko, kerana saya mahu untuk memeriksa sesuatu yang keluar. Crap! Lagi menara diaktifkan! Mari Pergi Guys!"  
"Pada ia Jeremy!" Ulrich menjawab, dan berjalan ke pengimbas, kemudian menunggu untuk Yumi dan Aelita masuk serta .. "Jeremy kita sudah bersedia!"  
"Okay. Virtualization!" Jeremy maya tiga Lyoko. "Okay ganjil. Ia adalah giliran anda."  
"Sedia Jeremy!" Ganjil adalah begitu bimbang tentang keselamatan Aelita bahawa, secepat pintu telah dibuka, dia telah melompat masuk  
"Virtualization Okay Ganjil!" Ganjil telah maya pada Lyoko.  
"Hei Ganjil! Lebih banyak perkara-perkara baru untuk kita!" Aelita adalah betul-betul di sebelah dia melihat ke atas dia dan dirinya.  
Ganjil mengambil melihat dia dan kemudian memandang ke atas dirinya sendiri. Beliau telah entah bagaimana aquired besarkan dengan nombor yang tidak terhad anak panah tenaga, panah elektrik, dan anak panah api, tetapi bilangan yang terhad anak panah biasa. Ganjil juga telah aquired besarkan dan peluru yang sama, tetapi juga mendapat empat kaki panjang bermuka dua pedang, dua 2 kaki pisau, dan ...  
"OH crap! SHEILD!" Ganjil meletakkan medan tenaga di sekeliling beliau dan yang lain, sejurus sebelum mereka mendapat ditembak di oleh pelbagai crawler, Kanklerats, Bloks, Mantas, Labah-labah Tarantula.  
"Anda telah mendapat beberapa masa untuk menjelaskan ini sekarang Ganjil!" Ulrich terputus.  
"Baiklah ia adalah seperti ini ..." Ganjil bermula.  
Ganjil ... Saya ingin memberitahu mereka. Aelita memberitahunya dalam fikiran mereka. Ganjil melihat dia dan mengangguk.  
"Ganjil dan Saya suka antara satu sama lain." Aelita memberitahu mereka. Terdapat berhenti kerana semua orang tetapi Ganjil dan Aelita mengambil dalam apa ini bermakna.  
Ganjil? Kita harus menunjukkan kepada mereka?  
Ya. Mereka kelihatan seperti mereka tidak percaya kita pada semua ... Jadi mereka mencium antara satu sama lain. Yumi mengambil satu pandangan atas mereka dan sesuai dengan mereka dan memutuskan bahawa ia adalah benar. Ulrich, baik ... Dia memerlukan sedikit lebih meyakinkan.  
Ganjil anda juga kini mempunyai kalung, seperti gelang saya, yang membolehkan anda untuk mengembangkan sayap dan terbang seperti saya. Saya tidak pernah melihat jika sayap telah berubah sama sekali. Adakah anda mahu membantu saya memeriksa mereka keluar? Aelita bertanya.  
Merta, Puteri saya. Ganjil menjawab. Ganjil melambai tangannya atas kalung pada masa yang sama Aelita melambai tangannya ke atas gelang beliau dan memberitahu Yumi dan Ulrich, "Kami akan mengambil ke udara dan menyerang mereka dari atas. Ia seharusnya mengelirukan mereka tidak mempunyai tiga orang di atas tanah . Aelita adakah anda bersedia? "  
"Ya, tetapi pertama sayap anda adalah besar! Diingatkan saya helang. Bagaimana besar adalah lombong?"  
"Mengenai sebenarnya sama. Saya suka! Ini bermakna bahawa kita harus mampu untuk mendapatkan ke udara lebih cepat, lebih cepat di udara, dan mampu untuk menjadi sedikit lebih mengelak apabila diperlukan!"  
"Mari kita menguji mereka keluar sekarang!"  
"Okay Tiga ... Dua ... Satu ... GO!"  
"SuperSprint!" Ulrich diperintahkan.  
"Yah!" Yumi menjerit kerana dia melancarkan peminat beliau ke arah raksasa.  
"Deham ..." Ganjil dan Aelita mengeluh kerana mereka mengambil kira.  
Mari kita cuba longbows pertama kami maka kita boleh mengebom mereka dengan bola elektrik. Ganjil yang disyorkan.  
Idea yang baik. Aelita menjawab.  
Ganjil dan Aelita ditarik keluar longbows mereka dan anak panah elektrik dan mula api atas raksasa. Aelita mendapat set pertama raksasa, crawler, kemudian Ganjil mendapat set seterusnya, Mantas. Walaupun mereka melakukan sesuatu yang Ganjil perasan merah jambu bawah.  
Aelita anda melihat apa yang saya lihat? Ganjil bertanya.  
Ya! Ia boleh? Aelita bertanya. Hatinya kini mengepam dari addrinaline dan harapan.  
Jika ia kita akan mendapatkan dia keluar dari sana tidak kira apa cinta saya. Ganjil dijanjikan.  
Saya tahu bahawa kita akan. Aelita menjawab. Datang pada kami mendapat untuk memberitahu Ulrich dan Yumi!  
Segera! Ganjil meletakkan besarkan beliau dan pergi ke menyelam, menarik sayap beliau sehampir dia boleh tanpa accually menutup mereka sepanjang jalan. Aelita cepat melakukan perkara yang sama.  
"Ulrich! Yumi!" Pelik mula secepat dia dan Aelita mendarat. "Field Tenaga! Terdapat kini kita boleh bercakap. Kami fikir ibu Aelita adalah pada Lyoko sedang dikepung oleh raksasa ini!"  
Ulrich dan Yumi kedua-dua gaped pada mereka kerana mereka telah mengambil dalam apa ini bermakna untuk Aelita dan Ganjil.  
"KITA TIDAK BOLEH LET MEREKA GET HER! LET'S GO!" Ulrich balas berkepala panas.  
"Saya bersetuju dengan Ulrich. Mari kita pergi dan membantu beliau." Yumi menjawab.  
"Anda guys ... Terima kasih!" Aelita mengucapkan terima kasih, semua teared. "Selepas bertahun-tahun. Ibu sini kita datang untuk menyelamatkan anda."  
"Tiga ... Dua ... Satu ... Go!" Ganjil diperintahkan. Aelita dan Ganjil berlepas terbang, manakala Ulrich dan Yumi mula barage mereka menyerang raksasa.  
Aelita membolehkan bom mereka dengan bola elektrik! Kita boleh menyelamatkan ibu anda lebih cepat. Ganjil menegaskan.  
Melakukannya. Aelita dinyatakan. Beliau telah menunggu cukup lama untuk melihat ibunya. Tiada siapa, tidak XANA dapat menghentikan beliau dari melihat ibunya sekali lagi. Dia berazam untuk membalas dendam! Aelita memulakan serangan dengan menjatuhkan bom elektrik pertama dua, Ganjil kemudian jatuh, mereka Reloaded, kemudian melakukannya sekali lagi sehingga tidak ada raksasa lebih dengan cara mereka.  
Saya akan pergi melihat jika ia adalah beliau. Tinggal kembali dengan yang lain dan tunggu. Saya akan kembali secepat yang saya boleh. I love you. Ganjil tidak bersedia untuk menghantar beliau ke dalam perangkap jika dia boleh membantu.  
Cinta anda juga. Ganjil. Tinggal bersenjata, hanya membungkus. Aelita tahu sebab-sebab di sebalik Ganjil mahu untuk melihat jika ia adalah ibunya atau tidak.  
Saya akan. Saya tidak kira-kira untuk berjalan ke dalam perangkap yang mungkin tidak bersenjata, tidak akan pernah saya. Ganjil balas terbang ke arah tempat mereka melihat perkara yang merah jambu.


End file.
